The Dragon Of The West Matchmaker?
by zia9583
Summary: Uncle Iroh has some plans in mind. Plans of love for two certain stubborn benders.


Author's Note- RANDOM Toko one-shot. With a healthy dose of Uncle Iroh's helpfulness. :)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the ONE OC I shall bring in at the end. And the plot. Nothing else. No matter how much I wish Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Momo, and the Cabbage Guy, I do not. Sigh.

The Dragon Of The West- Matchmaker?

Iroh's POV

"Lady Toph, would you like a cup of tea?" I offered. The now seventeen year old earthbender turned her sightless eyes onto me, or my general direction, and nodded. I couldn't help but smile as I handed her our favorite kind of tea.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh," She said in her loud voice. I smiled wider at the new habit she had picked up. Though when she said it my nephew couldn't help but blush furiously.

"Uncle, may I speak with you?" Zuko asked as he grinded his teeth. I turned my head towards him, and his good eye twitched.

"Sure Nephew," I nonchalantly agreed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He hissed when we were outside. I looked at him innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Zuko?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Why do you let her call you 'Uncle Iroh'?" He asked, as he took a deep breath to calm himself. I smirked at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I know of your feelings for her, Nephew. And-" I stopped myself from revealing anymore. Zuko glared at me, but then sighed. He pushed the door back open, and something thudded against the ground.

We both rushed back in to see Toph on her butt rubbing her head.

"What all did you hear?" Zuko growled. Toph stomped her foot, and Zuko was thrown into the air by a rock spear. My twenty-one year old nephew jumped back up instantly.

"What the hell?" He yelled, his voice not even rising as it once would have.

"Oh shut up Princess," Toph said, as she stood and brushed herself off. Zuko grabbed her shoulders and began to yell again, so I backed out of the room.

I stood just outside the door, just as Toph had. I listened carefully to their conversation.

"Sparky, really. I don't care that you 'have feelings' for me, like Uncle Iroh said. Because I love you too, you idiot," Toph said. Everything went quiet in the room, and I peeked around the door. I grinned at what I saw. I pulled back, gently shut the door, then went on my merry way, whistling the entire way.

I am such a good matchmaker.

WOOOO

~ 1 Year Later ~

"Fire Lord Zuko, do you take Lady Toph Bei Fong to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I asked solemnly.

Zuko looked back at me, and I could see the smile in his eyes.

"I do," He proclaimed loudly. I glanced out at the crowd for just a moment to see Katara and Suki crying on their husband's shoulders. Avatar Aang and Sokka were grinning like fools as they watched the ceremony.

"Lady Toph Bei Fong, do you take Fire Lord Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I asked, as I turned to her. She turned her sightless eyes onto me, and I saw the playful smirk on her lips.

"Of course I do Uncle Iroh," She said, the smirk spreading wider as gasps rang out through the room. Avatar Aang and Sokka busted out laughing.

"You may now kiss your bride," I said, finally letting my smile slip through. Zuko was pulled down to Toph's height forcefully, and they kissed.

"WOOOO!" Someone screamed. I didn't need to look to know it was Avatar Aang and Sokka. I still looked anyway, and all I got to see was Aang and Sokka being slapped by their wives.

Toph and Zuko began laughing as well. I couldn't help but laugh as well when they both turned to hug me.

But what they both said next brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you Father." I hugged them back. They began to walk away, but Toph turned back. She ran back to me, and I noticed her feet were bare. Typical Toph.

"I'm pregnant," She whispered when she reached me. I just stared at her in complete shock. She felt my gaze on her, and laughed.

"You're going to be a grandfather," She whispered. Her smirk spread wider as I grabbed her in a large hug.

"I'm glad," I said softly. I looked up with tears in my eyes to see Zuko just watching us. I smiled at him as his wife walked back to him.

"Congrats," I called out.

WOOOO

~ 6 Years Later ~

"Grampa! Tell me the story again! About Uncle Aang!" My little grandaughter squealed. I swung her up onto my knee, and began to tell her the story.

When I got to the part about her father and mother meeting, she squealed, "Mommy! Papa!" I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes Ursa. Mommy and Papa," I whispered. The little girl smiled up at me as someone entered the room. I looked up to see my son and daughter-in-law. Zuko was holding the newest arrival into their family, Ursa's little brother, Lu Ten.

I still almost cried when I saw that boy, all because of his name.

"Ooh! Can I see him Papa?" Ursa asked as she launched herself into her mother's arms. Toph had become adept at catching the little bundle of energy firebender.

"Sure," Zuko said softly, as he leaned over so his daughter could see her sibling. Lu Ten started swinging his arms and moving his feet. Rocks began to rise around the room.

Then Lu Ten sneezed, and the rocks dropped.

I smiled as the little family laughed together. Zuko cast his eyes towards me, and he came forward, placing the little boy in my arms.

"Meet your grandson," Toph said, as she smirked. I looked down at the little boy and grinned.

"Hey there, Lu Ten," I whispered. I kissed his forehead and rocked him. I looked up to see Zuko and Toph smiling. Ursa had conked out on her mother's shoulder.

"OI! I want to meet my nephew!" Sokka screamed, as he busted into the room. Suki hit the back of his head and he shut up. I laughed heartily as the little boy in my arms gazed up at me. One eye golden, one eye pale green.

I had a feeling this one would be special.

WOOO

Author's Note- And there you have it! I had a lot of fun writing this. Iroh is great. :)


End file.
